


Compte-à-rebours

by orphan_account



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Kings Rising Spoilers, M/M, Post-Kings Rising
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La blessure de Damen est en voie de guérison. Cela signifie que bientôt, Laurent repartira pour Vère.<br/>(Suite de Contre toute attente)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compte-à-rebours

D'une main aussi preste qu'experte, Paschal déroula la bande de gaze qui entourait le torse de Damen. Adossé contre un monticule d'oreillers et de coussins (tous n'appartenaient pas à son couchage), le jeune roi grimaça comme il devait garder ses bras relevés afin de permettre une meilleure auscultation. La plaie était nette ; les points de suture maintenaient ses bords pressés l'un contre l'autre, et aucun signe d'infection n'avait fait son apparition. Le médecin lâcha quelques grommellements approbateurs, tartina la blessure d'une bonne couche d'onguent malodorant, puis déroula un bandage propre qu'il ceignit autour de l'abdomen de son patient.

Malgré son caractère non mortel, la profonde entaille avait engendré une sévère perte de sang et obligé Damen à garder le lit trois jours durant. Ses instants de pleine conscience avaient d'abord été brefs, faisant craindre le pire à ceux dépourvus de connaissances médicales. Entre deux gorgées d'eau, il s'était contenté de murmurer le nom de Laurent, avant d'être à nouveau englouti dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Le roi de Vère n'avait pratiquement pas quitté son chevet le premier jour, ignorant son propre épuisement. Tard le soir, Damen avait enfin émergé et regagné un semblant de lucidité. Supplié par son amant et houspillé par Paschal, Laurent avait fini par rendre les armes et s'était rendu dans sa chambre sous le regard des deux hommes, le dos droit mais le pas incertain, titubant de fatigue.

Cinq jours plus tard, Damen se sentait suffisamment remis pour se lever et esquisser quelques pas dans sa chambre. N'étaient les bras de Laurent qui l'avaient rattrapé au dernier moment, l'Exalté se serait retrouvé étalé de tout son long sur le marbre strié de veines roses.

« Est-ce encore une coutume akiélonienne, que de vouloir précipiter les choses et de refuser à son propre corps les soins et le repos dont il a besoin ? s'était enquis le jeune homme, lèvres pincées pour ne pas laisser échapper le sourire moqueur qui menaçaient d'altérer ses traits altiers.

― Je voudrais me recoucher », avait-il éludé, tout en étouffant un gémissement de douleur tandis que Laurent, avec une fausse obligeance, le remettait dans son lit.

Il était prêt à parier que le Vérétien avait fait exprès de serrer un peu trop fort son mauvais côté pour appuyer son propos.

Malgré les petites piques de son amant, qui n'étaient rien de moins que des marques d'affection (en tout cas c'était ce que Damen voulait croire), la convalescence poursuivait son cours, lentement mais sûrement. Elle constituait une pause inattendue mais bienvenue, tandis qu'à la lisière de ce temps vécu dans l'alcôve de sa chambre, entouré des soins du médecin et de Laurent, Damen voyait déjà poindre le tourbillon des affaires à venir. Son accession au trône ne se ferait pas sans heurts, il le savait. Akiélos devait receler en son sein même des factions encore favorables envers Kastor ; d'autres voyaient certainement d'un mauvais œil la trêve durable et définitive que Damen avait commencé à mettre en place avec leur voisin vérétien. Sans parler du sujet hautement explosif de sa relation avec Laurent. Tout cela concourait à asseoir les deux royaumes dans une situation incertaine, propice aux troubles de tous acabits.

Laurent était bien sûr terriblement conscient de la menace qui pesait sur son propre territoire. Se trouver si loin de sa capitale n'arrangeait rien. L'annonce de la mort du Régent en pays ennemi avait déjà atteint les frontières, colportée le long des routes par les voyageurs, marchands et soldats. Il fallait agir sans tarder, regagner Arles et conforter son pouvoir.

Damen savait pertinemment tout cela. Lui-même avait commencé à agir en ce sens, alors même qu'il se trouvait alité. Nikandros relayait ses ordres auprès du conseil, remodelant peu à peu la politique établie par Kastor. Le temps et les rumeurs jouaient contre eux.

La raison, cependant, se heurtait aux exigences de son cœur.

Il venait de prendre place sur un fauteuil, près de la terrasse donnant sur les jardins palatiaux. Après ces derniers jours passés dans la pestilence des cataplasmes et des breuvages infâmes prescrits par Paschal, l'air tiède soufflant de l'extérieur lui semblait divin. Laurent était assis près de lui, sa tête blonde et studieuse penchée sur des rapports rédigés d'une écriture hâtive et serrée.

Le silence s'étirait entre eux, uniquement troublé par le froissement du papier.

Finalement, le regard clair de Laurent accrocha le sien.

« Tu sembles presque remis », nota-t-il avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Damen ne savait que trop bien ce que sa remarque sous-entendait.

« Tu vas partir, dit-il avec un soupir.

— J'ai un royaume à diriger, et de possibles révoltes à mater.

— Je sais. Loin de moi l'idée de te retenir ici plus longtemps alors que tout reste à construire. »

Il se redressa quelque peu et tenta de jeter un coup d'œil aux rapports.

« Des nouvelles inquiétantes ? s'enquit-il.

— Rien que de très habituel lors d'un changement de régime. Rien d'insurmontable, précisa Laurent avant de repousser les liasses. Nous allons être très occupés dans les mois à venir, l'un comme l'autre.

— Il se passera longtemps avant que nous soyons amenés à nous revoir, acquiesça Damen, le cœur lourd.

— C'était pourtant ce que tu désirais.

— Toi aussi. »

Une ombre fugitive assombrit le visage de Laurent, mais il se reprit aussitôt.

« Devenir roi de Vère ? À vrai dire, je n'avais jamais songé que la couronne reviendrait à un autre qu'Auguste. Même après sa mort. »

Damen se raidit. Malgré tout ce qui venait d'arriver, malgré la certitude des sentiments que l'autre homme éprouvait à son égard, le fantôme du défunt continuait de flotter entre eux, funeste et menaçant. Et à l'ombre du glorieux héritier fauché sur les champs de Marlas, venait aujourd'hui s'ajouter celle de son demi-frère Kastor… Laurent balaya le souvenir des morts de l'un de ses encore trop rares sourires.

« Une nouvelle ère commence, pour les Vérétiens comme pour les Akiéloniens.

— Une ère de paix. »

À peine quelques mois plus tôt, cette perspective lui aurait paru relever de la plus frivole des utopies. Ce que Laurent et lui s'apprêtaient à accomplir relevait d'un miracle divin. Peut-être devrait-il remercier les mânes de Kastor pour l'avoir jeté dans les chaînes de l'esclavage ? Cette pointe incongrue de cynisme ne lui ressemblait guère, et il se demanda en son for intérieur si à force de le fréquenter, l'ironie désabusée de Laurent n'allait pas finir par déteindre sur lui.

Le roi de Vère se leva et s'approcha d'une démarche de panthère. Il se tint debout devant lui, son corps souple simplement vêtu d'une fine chemise de coton et d'un pantalon aux sobres laçages. Sa chevelure d'or pâle se moirait sous les reflets du crépuscule. Il était si beau qu'il en paraissait irréel.

Le jeune homme se pencha et captura ses lèvres d'un baiser lent et calculé. Il recula brusquement lorsque Damen voulut l'approfondir.

« Il me semble que Paschal t'a recommandé d'éviter tout exercice exténuant, dit-il d'un ton trop innocent pour être honnête.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Damen. Je voulais seulement te rendre ton baiser. Mais… peut-être avais-tu autre chose en tête ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'infime expression mortifiée traverser le visage de Laurent. Si ce dernier naviguait dans les méandres politiques et militaires avec une aisance aussi tortueuse que stupéfiante, en revanche le territoire de la séduction et de l'amour le prenait souvent au dépourvu. À la suite des révélations à demi-déguisées du Régent, Damen avait fini par comprendre les blessures passées dissimulées sous cette attitude, cette fausse pruderie qui avait induit en erreur son entourage et trompé son monde. Il y avait une part d'ignorance chez Laurent, mais non point d'innocence. Et c'était cela qui faisait brûler en Damen le désir de ressusciter le Régent pour le tuer à nouveau.

Les doigts fins et pâles de son compagnon se refermèrent sur ses poings serrés. Leur caresse patiente et concentrée adoucit la crispation rageuse de ses mains. Puis, se refermant sur ses poings, ils l'incitèrent à se lever et le dirigèrent vers le lit.

« Reste encore un peu ? » demanda Damen.

Laurent, qui tapotait inutilement les oreillers derrière lui pour les regonfler, lui lança un regard spéculateur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, plaisanta l'Akiélonien. Avec tout ce que Paschal me fait avaler matin, midi et soir, je serai bien en peine de te sauter dessus.

— Peut-être que ce serait de moi dont il faudrait te méfier, murmura Laurent et, sans laisser à l'autre homme le temps de répondre, il se glissa contre son flanc. Prenons autant de repos que nous le pourrons. Demain sera une journée chargée. »

Ils s'installèrent de la façon jugée la plus confortable possible. Damen ne pouvait demeurer allongé de tout son long à cause de l'emplacement de sa blessure, et se retrouvait presque assis grâce aux innombrables coussins calés dans son dos. Laurent se tortilla un long moment près de lui, prenant garde à ne pas le cogner dans ses mouvements. Il avait tout du félin tournant et retournant dans son panier, à la recherche de la meilleure position pour une sieste prolongée.

Enfin, Damen sentit la tête de Laurent se poser contre son épaule, trop légère pour que le jeune homme soit tout à fait confortable. Les dents serrées pour prévenir tout gémissement douloureux qui aurait fait fuir le Vérétien, il bascula vers Laurent, attrapa sa main qu'il noua précautionneusement autour de sa propre taille, puis entrelaça leurs doigts.

Un imperceptible soupir d'aise lui apprit que Laurent appréciait leur étreinte. Il ferma les paupières et pencha la tête, laissant ses lèvres tracer un baiser sur les cheveux dorés. Jusqu'au bout il repoussa le sommeil qui ne cessait d'aiguiser sa fatigue. Plus que tout, il désirait profiter de la présence de Laurent auprès de lui. Le matin viendrait bien assez tôt, qui leur rappellerait à tous deux la séparation à venir.

Les moments passés ensemble étaient désormais comptés.

~Fin~


End file.
